Masalah Pasutri Baru
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Masalah pasutri Akabane di apartemen baru mereka. / "Ahh, bagaimana kalau dirantai saja?" / "MANAMI,TOLONG JANGAN." /KARMANAMI FIC /R&R?
Ayy, akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi. Pas lagi sibuknya uts entah kenapa malah ngidam karmanami :') Terus ada bagian yang agak menjurus dan karena saya ga ahli bikinnya jadi seadanya aja

Mungkin sequel dari "Rumor Kelas 3-E"

Possible OOC.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Suami iseng**

Seorang Akabane Karma tentunya harus menjadi suami ideal yang penuh persiapan. Sebelum melamar Manami, Karma sudah membeli sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas supaya setelah menikah mereka berdua bisa langsung pindah kesana.

Sekarang mereka sudah pindah untuk tinggal bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang bahagia dan sejahtera, kardus-kardus yang berisi barang-barang milik mereka baru saja diantarkan tadi.

"Oke, Karma kita harus selesai merapikan barang-barang hari ini." Manami membuka salah satu kardus dengan _cutter_ , lalu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya. Si surai merah, alih-alih membantu, hanya berjongkok sambil diam memperhatikan wanitanya.

Memang sudah miliknya kok, ya.

Risih, Manami langsung mendorong pipi Karma untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia menghela napas, "Karma… Berhenti memandangiku lalu bantu aku." Karma malah terus melawan dorongan tangan Manami sambil menyeringai ke arahnya .

Bantuin enggak, gangguin iya, begini suami ideal?

"Kalau gak mau bantu, kamu bisa nonton tv."

Sepertinya karena nada bicara Manami yang sudah terdengar jengkel, Karma berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Manami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, suaminya bukan anak SMP lagi tapi sifat isengnya tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa Manami sadari, Karma mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Ini semua berkat latihan saat dia masih di kelas 3-E, wanita berkepang satu itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Perlahan dia mendekati tengkuk Manami lalu mengecupnya.

Gak apa-apa dong ya, kan udah sah.

Spontan, wanita itu langsung tersentak kaget. Dia segera berbalik dan mendapati suaminya sedang menyeringai puas di belakangnya.

"Ahahaha, kaget ya? Sudah jangan kesal lagi, aku pasti bantu kok. Tadi itu cuma iseng sedi—ADUH."

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di tengah-tengah wajah tampannya.

"SUDAHLAH TONTON TV SAJA SANA, KARMA."

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Istri baper**

Karma terus memperhatikan wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya itu dari sofa depan tv. Dia baru saja diusir, ya diusir oleh istrinya sendiri.

Nonton tv saja katanya, sempat dia mempertanyakan perannya sebagai anak atau suaminya.

Memang salahnya sih yang iseng, tapi iseng sedikit kan gak buat orang masuk penjara.

Enggak sih, cuma diambekin istri.

Akhirnya Manami selesai mengeluarkan semua barang dari dalam kardus, lalu bangkit untuk memindahkan barang-barang itu ke tempat yang sesuai. Karma baru saja ingin bangkit dari sofa untuk membantunya, tapi kata-kata Manami menahannya.

"Diam saja disitu, Karma."

Nada bicara Manami yang tegas dan seperti tidak menerima penolakan membuat si surai merah harus kembali pundung di depan tv.

Karma tidak habis pikir, dia hanya usil sedikit tapi istrinya semarah ini. Apa mungkin Manami sedang waktunya bulan ini makanya jadi gampang baper?

Sepertinya dia harus mulai memperkirakan minggu-minggu sensitif istrinya dan menandainya di kalender.

Lama memperhatikan Manami yang sedaritadi bolak-balik membereskan barang, Karma tidak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit dari sofa, dan merebut tumpukan buku di tangannya tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Manami.

"Sudah kubilang kau duduk saj—"

"Manami," Karma memotong. "Sebagai suami dan seorang gentleman mana bisa aku duduk santai menonton tv selagi istriku yang kelihatan rapuh ini sibuk sendirian,kan?"

Manami mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat seringai Karma, tapi Karma langsung mengelus kepala Manami. "Iya, iya, maaf karena sudah iseng disaat sibuk tadi. Sekarang kita lanjutkan bersama, oke?"

Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu tersenyum.

Seorang suami harus pandai menghadapi istri yang baper.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini selesai tolong belikan pembalut untukku ya suamiku sayang, persediaanku habis."

Karma menelan ludah.

Seorang suami juga harus siap menghadapi hukuman dari istri yang baper.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Tetangga baru**

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, pasutri Akabane memutuskan untuk menyapa tetangga-tetangga baru nya di apartemen tersebut dan memberikan handuk mungkin sebagai suvenir tanda perkenalan.

—Tetangga pertama—

Mereka mulai ke tetangga sebelah mereka. Ketika Karma mengetuk pintu ternyata yang keluar adalah seorang tante-tante yang memakai _make-up_ tebal. Saat melihat Karma, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Permisi, bu. Saya dan istri saya disini baru saja pindah ke sebelah. Jadi kami mau memberikan ini sebagai tanda perkena—"

"Aduh, ganteng… Jangan panggil ibu dong, panggil Lizzy aja. Ngomong-ngomong kamu pakai pelet apa jadi ganteng begini?"

"Enggak bu—eh, Lizzy, ya pokoknya itu lah. Ini ganteng alami sejak lahir."

Manami cepat-cepat menyerahkan handuk tersebut sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik Karma pergi ke kamar selanjutnya.

—Tetangga kedua—

Kamar selanjutnya diisi oleh seorang wanita karir yang masih muda. Sekali lagi ketika Karma hendak menyerahkan handuk, wanita itu malah tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dahi Karma.

"Jidatnya halus dan kinclong amat, mas. Diamplas berapa kali?" tanyanya. Karma mendelik.

Sebelum Karma sempat menjawab, Manami sudah menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dari dahi pusaka Karma tentunya dengan sopan.

"Tolong ya, mbak. Bukan muhrim," ucap Manami sambil tersenyum. "Uhh, muka mbak juga mau saya amplas supaya halus?"

Karma langsung menyodorkan handuknya dengan paksa, lalu menarik Manami pergi. Sumpah, sekejap tadi dia seperti melihat kilat.

—

Merasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Karma membawa manami kembali ke kamar mereka. Istrinya terus tersenyum, tapi Karma bisa merasakan aura gelap. Mampus, minggu ini masih minggu baper Manami.

"Tetangga-tetangga kita langsung menyukaimu, ya. Sepertinya kita bisa rukun dengan mereka."

Manami berbicara biasa, anehnya Karma benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"He-hey, manam—"

"Sebaiknya selama tinggal disini kamu tidak usah kemana-mana, terus saja di dalam sini. Aaahh, bagaimana kalau dirantai saja?"

"MANAMI, TOLONG JANGAN KATAKAN HAL MENYERAMKAN BEGITU WALAUPUN CUMA BERCANDA."

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Waktu untuk berdua**

Lelah karena acara beres-beres dan tetangga baru,sekarang mereka beristirahat di sofa dengan posisi kepala Karma di pangkuan Manami. Tangan Manami yang membelai surai merahnya membuat Karma merasa nyaman. Baru saja dia ingin terlelap, tiba-tiba Manami bangkit dan meninggalkan kepala Karma begitu saja.

 _Karma isn't amused._

"Mau kemana?"

"Sudah jam segini, aku mau menyiapkan makan siang." Manami melangkah menuju dapur, tapi tiba-tiba Karma menahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Wanita itu terkejut saat Karma melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya. "Karma…"

"Aku tidak ingin makanan," Karma mencium puncak kepala istrinya lalu perlahan turun menuju leher dan pundaknya. "Sepertinya aku ingin sesuatu yang lain."

"T-tunggu—" Desahan pelan keluar dari sela bibir wanita itu ketika Karma mengenai titik sensitif pada lehernya. "Kubilang jangan… dulu."

Manami bisa merasakan Karma sedang menyeringai sambil terus memberi kecupan pada leher dan pundaknya.

"Tadi kau jengkel karena cemburu, kan? Biar kubantu agar kau merasa spesial sudah menjadi seorang Akabane."

Karma menggeser tangannya dari pinggang Manami secara perlahan , lebih ke atas, baru saja dia akan mengenainya tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"KAAARMAAAA, KITA-KITA DATENG NIH MAU BANTU BERES-BERES."

"Njrit."

Manami cepat-cepat mendorong Karma, merapihkan rambut dan bajunya, lalu lari ke arah pintu untuk menyambut teman-teman mereka. Karma berdecih, padahal dia sudah berhasil menyiapkan suasana!

Serentetan kutukan dan komat-kamit yang dicurigai merupakan santet keluar dari mulut Karma seraya dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Di depan sudah ada Nagisa, Kayano, Maehara, Isogai, Megu, dan berbagai makhluk lainnya.

"Manami! Selamat sekali lagi atas pernikahannya!" Kayano memeluk Manami erat. "Eh? Sepertinya wajahmu agak merah, demam?"

"T-tidak, kalian membawa rombongan yang banyak juga ya a-ahaha." Manami membalas gugup.

"Yo, Karma," sapa Maehara saat Karma muncul juga di depan pintu. Maehara bergidik ngeri saat merasakan hawa penuh dendam dari si surai merah, dia berbisik pada Manami. "Moodnya sedang buruk ya?"

"Kalian datang untuk bantu beres-beres ya, hm?" tanya Karma. Yang lain mengangguk gugup. "Kalau begitu kalian datang terlambat karena semuaaaaaanya sudaaaah beres. Mungkin kalian bisa bantu tetangga di sebelah untuk membersihkan make-upnya atau membantu wanita yang tinggal dua kamar dari sini untuk memberikan saran jidat bersinar, terutama Maehara wajib kesana."

Semua cengo.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, tolong kembali kapan-kapan." Karma melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Manami lagi lalu menariknya ke dalam, protesnya sama sekali tidak digubris. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjuuung," teriak Karma dari dalam kamar sebelum mengunci pintu.

Mereka masih terdiam di depan pintu yang sekarang sudah terkunci itu. Hanya satu hal yang mereka tau pasti—

—Sepertinya mereka sudah menginterupsi sebuah kegiatan dengan tanda kutip.

"Jadi…" Maehara memecah keheningan, "Kita gimana?"

"Mau bantu bersihin dempul tetangganya Karma?"

"Emoh."

"Ngasih saran soal jidat?"

"Gimana ya… Jidat gue udah indah sejak lahir, mau kasih saran gimana coba? Nanti kalo kalian ngerasa gak enak karena keindahan jidat gue terus sirik kan gue yang dos—ADAOW IYA AMPUN, AMPUN."

Setelah puas melempari Maehara dengan sepatu yang kebetulan ada disana, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Maehara yang tepar.

"Gak kenal, gak kenal," gumam semuanya secara harmonis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tadinya mau buat 5 tapi akhirnya cuma 4 karena penyakitnya kambuh coretmagercoret

Gapapalah gaje yang penting bisa bikin karmanami lagi /o/ Sumbangkan doa untuk Maehara

reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
